So There Was This Book
by FlyingOranges
Summary: The Marauders sometimes includes Peter and Lily read Harry Potter. I know it's been done before but I wanted my own version up, because the versions I find don't tend to get finished.


_Author's Note: I am well aware that a lot of FF authors have done this, and I was bored, and I had nothing to do since I'm practically house-bound at the moment, so I decided I'd try my hand at it. This is one I know I can finish because it has a baseline, and if it goes down well I might attempt the second one. Although I am still going to submit my one-shots, I have tons lying around, need to sort them out._

_Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the stuff you recognise. i.e. the bits in bold from the book. The rest of it is mine._

_--_

"Lily…?" James Potter asked tentatively, approaching Lily Evans in the Hogwarts Library, holding a book. She looked up, smiled guardedly and shifted her bag so he could sit down. "Lily, I've found a book" James said slowly, putting the small paperback book on the table between them.

Lily feigned shock, "All by yourself?"

James gave her a hurt look and she smiled, picking up the book he'd found to look at the title, "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone" she read aloud, turning the book to glance over the back cover, "James this is a storybook."

"But it says Potter. And Harry is the name I've picked for our first son, I thought it might be based on fact" Lily didn't challenge the term, 'our', past experience had taught her that it was pointless. She opened the book to look at the date it was published and momentary shock crossed her face, "1997! James that's like almost twenty years away! Where did you find this?"

"Over there" he pointed to a darkened corner of the Library, "there's a whole row of them, I think they're a series, all titled Harry Potter"

"Maybe we should…" Lily closed the book and tapped the cover, thinking, "Maybe we should read it together… After all, if it is a descendant of yours" she shot him a humoured look, which he didn't see, "Besides" she added, as an afterthought, "you voluntarily reading a book is something I doubt happens very often."

At that he did look offended, "That's not nice Flower" he told her, with a pitiable expression on his face, which only served to make Lily laugh harder, before she stood up, throwing her things into her bag and swinging it over her shoulder, "Come on, lets go read, or do you want to find Black, Pettigrew and Lupin first?"

"You know where the Room of Requirement is?" he asked, by way of answer, when she nodded he continued, "Go up there, wait for us, you can read first, I think we'd best take turns at chapters…" and with that he ran from the room, Lily rolled her eyes and headed to the seventh floor corridor, opposite the tapestry of the tap-dancing trolls and walked three times past the stretch of wall, opening the old oaken door when it appeared and stepping inside, leaving the door ajar and settling herself on one of the armchairs grouped around the fireplace, opening the book to the first chapter so she was ready when the boys bounced into the room with cries of:

"Hello Lily" from Remus, as he sat down on a chair opposite her.

"Lilykins!" from Sirius as he skidded to a halt and allowed himself to fall elegantly across the hearth rug.

"We can't find Wormtail" James informed her as he closed the door and moved to the chair beside Remus, "And to be perfectly honest I'm not sure he can read anyway so it's not a great loss. I explained about the book on the way here, so when you're ready Flower."

All three boys looked at her expectantly, although Remus with slightly more respect than Sirius look of avid curiosity.

Lily cleared her throat and began.

--

_Author's Note: Ha. Yes I'm well aware that this is abominably short, but the next chapter will be ready by tomorrow at the very latest, and I had to have some sort of explanation._

_I'm terribly sorry for how short it is, and I know it's not perfect, but I'm ill at the moment so I figure I can be forgiven a few mistakes._

_Review for me._

_Love_

_Astra x_


End file.
